Based on the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time
by Zanba
Summary: This is an AU fic although it follows the same timeline as the Ocarina of time, it mainly follows Kaila’s OC Links twin sister story rather than Links.


**Based on the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time**

(A/N: this is an A/U fic although it follows the main story of OoT, it mainly follows Kaila's (O/C Links twin sister) story rather than Links.)

**In the Kokiri Forest**

10 yr old Link dozes on his bed. His twin sister Kaila comes in and sees him asleep, she walks over and wakes him; "Go away Kaila, let me sleep" says Link "But Link you promised you would play with me and Saria today." Replies Kaila. "Maybe later" says Link, Kaila sighs and leaves.

2 hours later (at the Great Deku Tree)

Great Deku Tree: Navi go to the boy without a fairy and bring him here

Navi: Yes Great Deku Tree.

Navi leaves and heads to Links house, she finds him asleep and tries to wake him to no avail, she tries again and wakes him telling him that he needs to go see the Great Deku Tree. Link agrees but first he gets the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield. Once he is suitably equipped he heads for the Great Deku Tree, killing monsters as he goes. Once he arrives, the Great Deku Tree explains why Link has been having nightmares; because the servants of evil are gaining power and those who are sensitive to it pick up on this. Also the Great Deku Tree asks Link to destroy the curse that is inside him and asks Navi to join him. Link agrees and enters the Great Deku Tree.

(in the Kokiri Forest nothing happens)

Inside the Great Deku Tree

Link fights his way through the rooms acquiring various items such as: the fairy sling shot, Gold Skulluta tokens and deku sticks. Link finally reaches the final room in which the Parasitic Armoured Arachnid Queen Gohma lurks, Link defeats her with no problems, he then returns outside the Great Deku Tree; who tells Link more about his quest and that 'a man from the desert' cast a curse on the Great Deku Tree and that the man is searching for the sacred realm.

Once upon a time far, far away, three goddesses descended from the heavens upon this earth. One was Din who created the red earth with her fiery hands. Another was Nayru whose wisdom gave law to the world. And then the other one was Farore who created all life forms.

Also Link was told that the man from the desert had not to get the sacred treasure, the triforce, and that in order to enter the sacred realm Link must collect 3 spiritual stones, the great Deku tree gives link the Kokiri Emerald.

The Great Deku Tree dies and Link heads back to the forest, when he arrives Mido accuses him of killing the Great Deku Tree, Link simply walks by when he hears a scream…

Link rushes over to find a winged creature attacking Kaila. It grabbed her and flew off "Kaila!" Shouted Link as he ran after it, "Link don't worry about me ill be ok!" shouted Kaila as the creature carried her off.

For those who have played the Ocarina of Time you'll know that once the Great Deku Tree dies Link collects the remaining two stones and enters the temple of Time and his spirit is trapped for 7 yrs while his body grows, However in this fic Kaila changes to as you'll see…

Kaila's story (in her P.O.V)

I notice Link leaving, Saria and I continue playing. Suddenly a winged creature landed next to me and I screamed as it grabbed me and flew off, "Kaila!" I heard Link shout "Link don't worry about me ill be ok!" I shout as the creature carries me out of the forest over to a large area where a man in black armour is waiting, the creature drops me at his feet, he smiles and signals for 2 women to carry me off inside.

I was thrown into a cell and left, some time later the man came back and pinned me to the wall using his magic. "So this the hero of Hyrule who is prophesised to stop me, funny I thought you would be a boy!" he said. He allowed me to speak "I think you made a mistake, that would be my brother." His face dropped.

"In that case we will have to make do, from now on you will call me Master Gannondorf." He was smiling as he walked closer to me, Gannondorf released me from the spell and grabbed my wrists he then carried me to a tower. Gannondorf then dropped me on the floor and cast a spell on me; I slipped into a semi-conscience state.

7 yrs Later

When I woke I noticed that I was older and I felt different, Gannondorf entered and noticed I was awake; "Your probably wondering why you are older, 7 years have passed and you have become a great swordsman and have learned some magic." He said "Now come it is time to test these abilities against someone who threatens my existence." I nod and follow him to his throne room, as we approach the crystal ball, it began to show a man clothed in green, I vaguely remember him from somewhere.

The crystal ball showed 2 men talking one dressed in green and one in blue, the man in blue changed into a woman in a pink dress they began talking and Gannondorf said "Now go and get that girl" I nod and use my power to warp there, when I arrive my masters voice booms and my master imprisons her in a crystal. The boy tries to break it but fails, he looks at me and draws his sword, he attacked but I levitate beside the crystal saying "Don't worry boy, you'll get your turn at me!" We disappear.

When we reappeared we were in my masters throne room, I bow and say "I have done as you asked master" he nodded and said "Indeed, now princess Zelda I knew you would drop your guard sooner or later. Kaila take her to the tower and ensure she doesn't escape."

"Yes master" I levitate the crystal and head to the tower once there the crystal fades and I seal the door. "Why do you obey him?" asks Zelda. "He is my master I have no choice" I reply.

"Listen please let me go… Ganondorf has cast a spell on you I can undo it but only if you let me go." Pleaded Zelda "and incur my masters wrath? Not likely" I reply

"Please you don't understand… if Ganondorf gets the remaining triforce pieces he will destroy all that is pure in this world… please you have to let me go" said Zelda

"Quiet I've had enough of your pleading… I wont disobey my master." I force Zelda back using my magic and form rings to hold her in place. I leave to stand outside the door and I notice one of my masters messengers approaching, "Kaila, Lord Ganondorf wishes to speak with you" I follow him, once we arrive I notice that it is my masters bedroom and that he is not there, so I stand by the door and wait. My master enters and I stand to attention he looks at me and says "At ease, come over here" I obey and head over to him and ask "What is it you require of me master?" He points next to him on the bed. I sit next to him, I realise I am in trouble but don't say anything as he begins to slowly undress me and himself using his magic; he kisses me deeply, pulls back and says "I require nothing. But I shall reward you for good behaviour and for aiding me in capturing Princess Zelda" he kisses me again and one thing leads to another, soon we are fast asleep.

Next Morning

I groggily open my eyes to find I am not in my own room, (Kaila normally sleeps in the tower where Zelda is) as I slowly wake the previous nights events come flooding back to me. I look down to find my master beginning to waken, 'he's going to have me executed' I think. As my masters eyes open he notices the worried look on my face, "what's wrong?" he asks as he sits up. "Am I going to be executed for this master?" I ask. "no why would I do that?" he says, I sigh and reply "Forgive me master I did not mean anything by it" he smiles and begins kissing my neck and working lower when…

-knock, knock-

My master pushes me down and covers me and says "Enter" I hear "Forgive me sire but one of your spies has reported that the boy has attained the six sages and is heading this way"

"Now leave me be" I hear my master say, the door closes and I emerge from under the covers, "I should go master your prisoner will be waking soon and she will need food" he nods as I go to get up, I notice my clothes are on me, I look round and notice my master is dressed as well, "You know Kaila, breakfast does sound good" my master says, I smile then leave to retrieve breakfast.

Once I have the food I go to the tower where I open the door to find the princess asleep, so I put the food on the table and wake her, once she is awake I release her from the spell. I then sit down and begin eating, she slowly walks over and looks at the food, "its not poisoned" I say, She sits down and eats it "Why are you being so nice to me?" I sigh and respond with "I only thought you should be fed so you stay alive." She lowered her head and said "Thanks".

Breakfast was finished and Zelda had told me quite a bit of what was happening and that someone called Link was on his way to rescue Zelda. My master enters and says "Kaila get ready the boy approaches I believe he has an issue with you" I nod and leave.

My master enters with princess Zelda imprisoned in the crystal, my master says "Levitate up and hide I shall tell you when to appear" I do so. Soon enough the boy enters and heads straight for Ganondorf "Not yet boy, you have to defeat Kaila first." My master says I drop in front of him, I see him look at me and he says "Kaila don't you recognise me? Its me Link … your brother!" for some reason it kind of makes sense I do remember having a brother but not his name.

"Sorry kid don't remember and my master wishes you dead, so I shall carry out his wish." I say

Links POV

"Sorry kid don't remember and my master wishes you dead, so I shall carry out his wish." Kaila draws her sword and heads towards me, I hear Saria's voice in my head 'Link play my song and she may remember' I pull out the ocarina of time and play Saria's song.

Kaila's POV

He pulls out something and begins to play a song it sounds very familiar, my head begins to throb and I sink to the floor. Images flash before my eyes. I hear my master mutter a spell under his breath I feel my body changing. My body morphs into a large snake dragon, I often heard my master call them tetsu dragons. I feel no control over this strange body but I notice the look of horror on the boys face. The body begins to attack him and he blocks and then he at slashes me he misses a few times but eventually slashes me. While I am trapped my memories of what happened 7 yrs ago begin to return and before that. I feel the spell inside me weaken and that I'm stronger so I begin to attack my prison as I do it begins to disappear, eventually I land on the floor with my sword in my hand. I look round to see Ganondorf looking at me in horror, I look round and notice Link looking at me in shock/amazement. I look at my reflection in my sword, I had changed, my clothes, hair, face had all become lighter in colour I step back towards Link and whisper "What's going on? Why am I different?" I hear a voice in my head "You are a guardian of Hyrule, Ganondorf saw this when he captured you and forced you to forget, he knew you would be too powerful to handle" I feel power flow through me and I feel something burst out of my back.

"Kaila you have wings!" I hear Link say. "Link" I whisper "You distract Ganondorf and Ill get princess Zelda out of that crystal" he nods and charges for Ganondorf, I fly over to the crystal and dispel it, as it disappears Zelda begins to fall but I catch her and take her to safety. I notice Link winning against Ganondorf and he finally defeats him and the tower begins to collapse. I fly down and grab Link then exit through a hole in the tower, as the tower collapses beneath us. I land and Link heads over to the rubble when Ganondorf emerges from the rubble and begins to transform into a demonic type of creature. He knocks the master sword from Links hand and surrounds the area in flames. "None can stop the all powerful Ganon". Link pulls out a hammer and begins attacking Ganon. After a while Ganon collapses and the flames fade, Link runs out and grabs the master sword and runs back in, the flames reappear as Ganon returns to his feet. I fly up above and begin summoning a spell, as Link fights Ganon. I manage to summon a ball of light and fire it at Ganon. It hits him and he stops moving Link hits him again and the sages seal him in the Sacred Realm. Zelda then sends us back to the past.

The End


End file.
